


Massage Boy

by idolatres



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i love when people ask for that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Handsome Jack's had a horrid day, and needs some help relaxing.





	Massage Boy

It’s been a long day. Between paper work, and a couple of weak ass threats from some vault hunters, Rhys and Jack have had no time to rest today. So when Jack calls Rhys to his office, he’s a little tense, afraid Jack might be taking out his frustrations on him again, (Or, giving him even more paperwork to mull over).

 

Rhys gets the usual security clearance, and when he enters Jack’s domain he swallows down his anxiety and tries to look confident, failing miserably.

 

“There you are cupcake,” Jack sounds exhausted, his voice grainy and slow, “Get yer ass over here.”

 

Rhys shuffles his way in front of Jack’s desk, apparently a little too slow for his taste, as Jack lets out an annoyed huff and mutters a ‘hurry the fuck up’. Rhys feels like he’s in the process of sweating his skin off, and hopes it’s not too noticeable how nervous he is. “Yes, sir. What do you need?” His voice is croaky, shit, please don’t let Jack say anything smart to add onto the embarrassment piling on him.

 

Jack just raises a brow at his reaction, but ignores it and continues on with what he was going to say. “Today’s been a major pain the ass, I’m over this bullshit. Help me relax a little, babe.”

 

Rhys practically leaps out of his body at that, but nods in agreement eagerly.”Y-Yeah of course. What can I do?” He’s jittery and it shows in his voice, luckily for Rhys, Jack finds his puppy like adoration pretty

cute.

“My back and shoulders are bitchin’ me out right now, I feel as stiff as a board. Give daddy a massage, alright?” It doesn’t sound like an order, more like a genuine favor, and Rhys is more than happy to oblige. He hurries behind the desk, almost tripping over himself, and stands beside Jack. Jack sits up straighter in his chair, making it easier for Rhys to latch his hands onto his shoulders, considering the chair is ridiculously styled and hard to work around (but it fits Jack’s personality perfectly.)

 

Rhys hopes Jack can’t feel how clammy his hands are, but gets to work anyway. His fingers digging into his muscles, rubbing in circles, working out the individual kinks. Jack wasn’t kidding when he said was stressed, all his muscles are taught, So Rhys adds a bit more pressure, and works his way down Jack’s back. Jack lets out a hiss, and a quiet ‘fuck yeah’, which causes blood to rush to Rhys’s face. He makes a fist with his hands, and starts digging each individual knuckle into his back, making sure to spread them out and back in. He can feel Jack’s body start to relax, the tenseness leaving his body. After a few more minutes of his work, Jack seems satisfied, and swats Rhys’s hands away.

 

He clears his throat, and motions for Rhys to lean down, and Rhys does lean down, his body moving before his brain makes up his mind. Jack leans in, and places a rough kiss against Rhys’s cheek, Rhys has to hold down a yelp, doing his best to not ruin the mood.  “Thanks cupcake, good work.” 

 

“R-Right! Anytime!”

**Author's Note:**

> an anon I Definitely Do Not Know, Not One Bit, requested some gay shit between jack and rhys and i love these fuckin dweebs so heres this.
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/


End file.
